


Your Troubles Will Be Miles Away

by OneHundredSuns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Derek Feels, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mentions of Past Derek/Jennifer Blake, Mentions of Past Derek/Kate, POV Derek, Pregnancy, Romance, Scenting, Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werewolves, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHundredSuns/pseuds/OneHundredSuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the holidays and for the first time in a long time, Derek Hale doesn't want to run and hide from them. Though that could have something to do with the new lady in his life.</p><p>[Derek/Braeden Christmas Fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays to everyone out there. :) Thanks for reading.

Your Troubles Will Be Miles Away

Chapter One

The holidays hadn’t been something Derek Hale actively enjoyed in many years and yes it was because of what happened to his family. Before they died he would get twice the presents at Christmas because it was also his birthday, and wasn’t that just a kick in the face? But anyway being a young child in a big family meant huge family dinners with lots of amazing food and so much noise that you hardly had time to feel sad or blue. He used to help his dad put up their decorations on the front lawn; Santa with his reindeer and a lovely nativity scene that had belonged to his great grandmother. Inside his mom, Laura and Cora would be putting up the Christmas tree and their personal stockings while Peter slunk in the background complaining about there not being enough eggnog. It just seemed everyone showed up for that week leading up to the 25th for a full house and while sometimes his extended relatives did get on his nerves he had secretly loved it. Secretly sung carols under his breath while rolling his eyes outwardly when it was suggested.

And then Kate Argent happened and the stillness almost became too damn much.

The first sets of holidays with only Laura were like waking up in an alternate universe. She tried so hard to keep things normal but that just wasn’t possible anymore. Their apartment in New York was lovely but it was also sterile in a way, modern yet missing the messy home quality they had both come to love. Instead of a large Christmas tree that took up almost an entire side of the living room, they had a tiny little silver thing perched in a corner with red and pink balls. Got fake silver pine all over the floor and was a total eye sore but he never let on how much he truly hated it because she was trying _so_ hard. Dinner was ordered from a fancy restaurant so that was nice and they exchanged presents sitting on the couch in their pajamas. He never felt like he got her what she truly wanted but she would always smile and make a big deal out of it anyway. She always got him two things, the second some little gift with _Happy Birthday_ taped to the side.

And then Laura was gone and he stopped celebrating everything. Of course he was also trying to figure out who murdered his sister and deal with an annoying little Beta, so it wasn’t like he had time to celebrate but still. He wouldn’t even if he could have. For a brief moment he thought Jennifer would be the one to change all of that. Would be the one that he ended up settling down with and eventually spending the rest of his life with. Looking back he couldn’t help but wonder if she’d been screwing with his head to make him think that sort of stuff. She had the power to after all and really thinking about it now, he couldn’t exactly remember why he’d been so taken with her. All he could see now was the woman that had killed so many innocent people and then _tried_ to kill his friends.

He would never admit it but it really unnerved him how similar she’d been to Kate. Made him not want to date or even look ever again for fear the next girl would be one and the same.

Enter Braeden Vega…and she’s gorgeous and smart and full of fire. She could handle herself and probably kick his ass if so inclined, had she not been too busy saving it. And she pops up several times in his line of vision, each more amazing than the last until. Until it was too late for him to do anything other than fall for her. Hard.

Derek had spent the better part of his life pushing how rough he was, how strong and maybe even a bit monstrous to prove that he was powerful. Yet he’d sucked as a Beta and failed as an Alpha so all of his posturing had been for not. So imagine his surprise that it took losing his abilities and learning to use _fire arms_ to really make him live up to his full potential. It was corny as hell but being with Braeden—it was like she radiated confidence and projected it onto him. Taught him that losing everything didn’t make him helpless because he still had what mattered most. He could be that bad ass he’d always _thought_ he was if he just tried.

So yeah, he was more than a little bit head over heels in love with her. But it was okay because there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that she didn’t feel the same way. Being loved for who he was? Well he hadn’t felt that since he was sixteen years old. It was kind of fucking with his mind but he didn’t care. And if it meant he was whipped well that was okay too.

With an arm full of shopping bags, he pushed open the door to his loft and made his way inside. The open area was warm but there was a draft coming from where the balcony door was ajar. His eyes immediately went to the bare Christmas tree over next to the couch; it had been fanned out and stretched wide just waiting for someone to dress it. Underneath were several wrapped presents and a familiar pair of Italian boots, the wire staircase looped with pretty white Christmas lights and green garland. And since he’d had a bad experience with mistletoe there was some alternative leafy green thing over the door.

Smiling, he made his way over to the table and piled everything on top. Shrugged out of his leather jacket and tossed it onto his bed. He’d faced a crazy Alpha, a lizard, more crazy Alphas and a team of assassins and yet nothing— _nothing_ —could have prepared him for the mall this close to Christmas. He’d actually had to flash his eyes at some lady because she’d tried to steal the turkey from his cart! Who did that?

Derek sighed and followed his nose into the kitchen inhaling with a smile the smell of leather, motorcycle oil, cherry blossoms and baked chicken. Perhaps vanity had caused him to get a state of the art kitchen in a building with what was basically a missing wall but now, watching Braeden shimmy and shake in front of the counter as she stirred up what would be cornbread, he figured it was well worth it. It was surprising that she knew her way around food considering her lifestyle but he wasn’t complaining one bit. Eating real home cooked meals again beat take out any day.

She swaying along to a very non-holiday song—the Weeknd’s _Tell Your Friends_ —while adding milk to the blue bowl in front of her. His stomach growled loudly and she smirked without looking back; he could see the way her pouty lips pulled at the sides. Rolling his eyes, he stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, falling into step with the winding of her body. Pressed his face into the hollow of her throat and rubbed just to hear her laugh because his facial hair tickled.

“How was shopping?” She asked knowingly. “Did you get everything on the list?”

“I did. I almost died but I did.” He teased lightly. “All of the decorations for the tree _and_ the dinner stuff. I also ran into Melissa McCall so…expect visitors very soon.” Biting her earlobe he said, “We could always leave right now.”

“Oh please like you aren’t excited to see your friends, especially Scott.” She mused. “I think it’s cute to be honest. Besides we can’t have a big Christmas dinner if we don’t invite everyone.”

“I’d be okay with just the two of us.” He murmured against her smooth brown skin. “We wouldn’t have to wait for people to leave to get dessert.”

Braeden chuckled and arched back, ass rubbing along the seat of his jeans. “Seems to me you’re ready for dessert right now unless that’s a sweet potato in your pocket.”

Derek hummed, his big hands trailing from her waist to the cotton material of her skimpy shorts. She always cooked in her pajamas, lately in barely there things to combat the heat of the oven. “Sweet potato or not it’s all you for.”

Playfully elbowing him in the stomach, she reached across the table for a silver baking pan and dumped the contents of the blue bowl into it. “How about this? You play nice today and tonight I’ll pretend you’re my bike and ride you into the sunset.”

He groaned. “Hell yes.” Kissing her cheek dramatically he hopped onto the counter and watched her. “You’re beautiful.”

Her big brown eyes softened. “You don’t have to butter me up, Derek. You already got me.”

Shrugging, he grabbed a piece of celery before she could slap his hand away. “I know but I also want to keep you so…”

Her grin lit up her entire face and man did he love it. He could say the corniest thing and not feel self conscious at all with her. In fact with Braeden he was probably the realest he had ever been.

“You want to keep me? Bring the groceries in here and put them in the fridge.” She waltzed to the stove and slid the pan inside, fanning herself. “Okay let’s see. Chicken is going, bread is in and everything else is done.”

Derek stood. “I don’t know why you troubled yourself making dinner when we could just order in. Especially since you’re gonna be cooking this big holiday feast.”

Braeden screwed the top off her bottle of water. “This is for company. Tomorrow I totally plan to do nothing and eat pizza. Well after putting the decorations on the tree…with your help of course.”

He was stupidly looking forward to it. “Of course.” And then he was going to get the food so that he could put it away like she’d asked. “I noticed there are gifts under the tree already. Did you send me on an errand so you could wrap my stuff in secret?”

Leaning against the counter, she smirked and sipped her water. “We needed a turkey and shit but yeah some was that. And you can’t peek until Christmas morning.”

He pouted—yeah he _actually_ —pouted because he could do that with her. “The 25th is also my birthday. I don’t have to be surprised on my birthday.”

Her brows arched. “But you will be; I’m even making you a cake. Touch those presents before time and I’ll spank your ass cherry red.”

Derek snorted and carried the large turkey like it was nothing, slipping it onto one of the cold shelves. “If that’s your idea of a punishment bring it on.”

She bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling but it didn’t work. “Yeah I know how much you love _bending_ for me.”

A shiver rolled down his spine but he played it off as nothing and gently put her pie crusts in the freezer. “Always.” Done, he stalked over to her and cupped her cheek like he’d done so many times in the past. “Nothing you’re saying is making me want to behave.”

Braeden nipped at his chin. “You’re lucky you are hot then.”

Derek snickered, resting their foreheads together. “I’m lucky that I have you for a girlfriend.”

And he was. It wasn’t a secret that this whole Christmas deal was for his benefit even though she loved the holiday; loved the store window dressings and seasonal music. But he’d let it slip one night while in bed that things like Thanksgiving and even New Years weren’t his deal and hadn’t been for a while. Although she hadn’t said much at the time he should have known the wheels in her pretty head were turning. They spent Thanksgiving in Texas with her parents, Aunts and Uncles and while he should have been completely nervous he wasn’t. Her mother and father knew about werewolves and accepted that not all of them were monsters. Honestly he was more jittery at the fact that he was _meeting her parents_ than possibly being shot in the face.

But they were great people. Normal people. Which made him wonder how Braeden got into the mercenary line of work but he supposed sometimes shit just happened. However she’d explained being a US Marshal opened all kinds of doors especially while hunting the Desert Wolf. After being basically fired for not being able to let that case go, she put her special skills to work dealing with the supernatural. Hadn’t been seriously injured until Morrell hired her to save Isaac from Deucalion. She still had no regrets.

This Christmas, this big to do about it was for him to give him back a slice of what he had lost and…he loved her for it.

When her arms came around his waist he pressed close and kissed her lazily, tasting strawberries and chocolate syrup that she must have had while he was gone. The kiss wasn’t a prelude to anything but it was still passionate—couldn’t be anything else with their chemistry—hot and a little dirty. She sucked on his bottom lip and he answered with a gentle bite before flicking his tongue to be let in. As always she let him, moaning softly and trying to pull him closer. His hands curved over her ass and squeezed and suddenly he couldn’t see any reason why they weren’t having sex.

Footsteps running up the stairs outside the door were like a bucket of cold water thrown over his head. “Fuck.”

Braeden laughed. “What?”

He groaned and adjusted himself. “Someone’s here. I can hear them coming up.” Sure enough someone was knocking on the door a second later. “I don’t have to answer it. If we are really quiet they will just go away eventually and we can finish this.”

She gave him a playful shove. “Go. And stop pretending you’re not happy to be home.” Pecking his lips she strolled off towards the bathroom.

Derek wanted to tell her that _she_ was his home but he had a feeling she already knew. Exiting the kitchen he rounded the corner back into the open area of the living room and yelled _come in_. The heavy metal door slid to the left with a squeaky groan and in spilled Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski and Malia Tate. They hadn’t changed much since the last time he saw them expect for the fact none of them were covered in blood and Malia’s hair was shorter.

Scott was grinning as he bounded into the room, his face a puppyish mix of wonder and excitement. “Derek! You’re back!”

His enthusiasm made Derek smile. “Yeah, I’m back. Sorry that I didn’t call but I figured if anything was wrong you’d call me. And to be honest after Mexico I just needed some time to unwind.”

Scott nodded. “Hey it’s okay I totally understand. I’m just glad you’re alright. Where have you been all of this time?”

Derek shoved his hands into his pockets. “Around. Spent some time in Texas and Vermont. Was going to Spain but it’s the holidays so…plans changed. Kind of last minute.”

“Well that explains the naked tree.” Stiles said knowingly. “Peter’s still in Eichen House by the way in case you…want to go say hi.”

“No. He can rot as far as I care.” Derek replied matter of fact. “After everything that he has put me through and you guys, Eichen House is more than he deserves.”

“Deaton says his roommate is…interesting.” Scott drifted closer. “Which probably means he has two heads or something knowing Deaton. But man, this is so awesome that you’re here. I can’t wait to tell the others. Do you plan to stay for a while? Are you like back for good?”

Derek wet his lips. “Honestly? I’m not sure yet. But I am here for at least a few months.”

Malia—who had been frowning and scenting the air—finally spoke. “What smells so good?”

Stiles gestured. “Cooking. Derek is cooking.”

She huffed. “I know _that_ but that’s not what I am smelling. This is more…I don’t know how to describe it. Don’t you smell it Scott?”

Scott blinked. “I um, yeah there is something nice in the air. I assumed it was Febreeze.”

Folding his arms across his light gray shirt, Derek couldn’t help but stare at Malia. She was Peter’s daughter and that was a total mind fuck because the idea of Peter having kids didn’t make any sense to him. Really it was a blessing his mother had took Peter’s memories so that she could be raised by people that actually cared about her and wouldn’t try to use her. Yeah they should have been werewolves to help with her transition but Malia seemed to be coping well. Especially for someone that had spent about eight years of their life as an actual coyote.

More importantly however he had a cousin. Cora was alive and now he had a cousin. It wasn’t the large family he’d once had but it was something and he was going to make an effort to get to know her. “So besides Peter still being locked up, anything else going on? How is senior year going?”

“Not bad.” Scott chirped happily. “Classes are okay and no one has tried to kill us in five months so that’s always a plus.”

“I’m graduating.” Malia responded with a grin. “Well I’ll probably graduate. I mean I’m a senior now and they graduate so…yeah.”

“She’s a little…strung out about it.” Stiles put his arm around her shoulder. “But Lydia is tutoring her. Not having to run for our lives every night helps with the studying.”

Derek tilted his head. “Good luck I guess.” A beat. “Look I’m doing a big Christmas dinner and you’re all invited. Your parents too…if you want.”

Scott looked surprised. “Like, a family thing?”

Derek’s jaw tightened. “Yes. If you don’t want to do it I can give you your gifts now and the ones I got for Kira and Lydia.”

Scott jerked into action. “No no, that sounds awesome. My mom is amazing and can do some amazing things, but Christmas dinner or Thanksgiving dinner for that matter has never been one of them.”

Stiles dragged a hand through his hair. “Does this mean we have to get you gifts too?”

“No.” Derek snorted. “This is—this is just something I wanted to do for you guys.” Exhaling deeply, he gazed at them. “I used to do this sort of thing with my family when I was younger. I haven’t in a long time but it’s a tradition someone said I should resurrect.”

Coming over so that he could touch his shoulder, Scott grinned. “I think it’s a great idea. And I’ll get you a gift. It’ll probably be socks but hey, they count. And they are practical.”

Malia scowled. “ _What_ is that smell?” And then, “Oh can I bring my dad to the Christmas thing? He doesn’t know about werewolves but it would be rude to leave him home by himself. Right?” The last was directed at Stiles.

Stiles kissed her cheek. “Right. Good for you. Progress.”

“If he wants to come the more the merrier I say.” Braeden waltzed into the room like she owned it favoring their guests with a fond smile “We’ll all be on our best behavior.”

For a moment no one said anything as Stiles, Scott and Malia were too busy staring at her with their mouths open. It was kind of comical and Derek couldn’t help but chuckle to himself before dropping into the lone chair he had in front of his table.

Of course it was Malia that broke the silence. “You got fat.”

Braeden glanced to Derek like _really_ and Stiles squawked, waving his hands like he was fending off a bug. “Sweetie she’s not fat. She’s—she’s pregnant. Someone got her pregnant. She is pregnant.”

“Derek, are you the father?” Scott was bemused. “Is this why you left Beacon Hills?”

Derek slouched. “Yes I am the father. And not exactly. After dropping Peter off at Eichen House Braeden suggested I needed a nice vacation, so I took off with her. We didn’t find out she was pregnant until later.”

Scott’s confusion morphed into glee. “Wow, this is kind of wild. I mean I’ve never thought of you as the dad type. But—but I’m sure you’ll be a great one. You really helped me with Liam,” he rushed to add. “And Braeden you don’t look fat at all. You look great.”

 _No kidding,_ Derek thought to himself. She was gorgeous as always and carried pregnancy well, probably because she was in such good shape. Whereas some guys probably found it weird, he was more intrigued by it all. From the moment she had started to show he’d become fascinated by the idea of an actual baby growing inside of her; their baby. It was different when his mom had been pregnant with Cora. Sort of _oh okay a new sister, that’s cool._ This was something he had done to someone and it was extraordinary. Though the urge to press his face against her bump had to be a wolf thing.

Braeden sniggered and slowly sat down on the couch, stomach round like a basketball. “Thanks Scott.”

The fact that there was going to be a baby had been a major shock to both of them, and then Derek had felt warmth swelling up in the middle of his chest. No one would believe it but he’d always wanted kids and liked kids, thought his life would follow the normal path of getting married and eventually having his own. After the fire that sort of thing became more uncertain. After moving back to Beacon Hills he figured if it happened at all he’d be much older. So when Braeden had tossed a small white stick at him with two blue lines he’d immediately thought she was trying to pull some type of joke on him. They’d used condoms after all and weren’t those things supposed to be like 99% affective?

Honestly after the shock subsided and he started thinking about how wonderful it could be; he’d worried Braeden didn’t feel the same way. She didn’t stay in one place to long, rode a motorcycle and considered herself a gun for hire if the money was right. There was no way she would want to settle down and raise a family. But that was the thing about her that separated her from everyone else he knew—she never reacted the way he assumed she would. She did admit it was sooner than she’d expected and that she would have to completely rearrange some aspects of her life, but she was down if he was. And he totally was. So they would make the rest up as they went along. While she didn’t have _his_ type of money she was independently comfortable and between them they could support a baby with no problem. He also had no issues being a stay at home dad if she wanted to take on more jobs once she was able.

Yeah he’d worry about her but he’d do that anyway, and he honestly didn’t feel it was right to expect her to give up her work if it was important to her.

Scott rocked back on his heels. “It feels like we’re all growing up. We’ve got college soon and you’re starting a family…”

Stiles winked. “Yeah when did all of this happen? Shouldn’t we be roaming aimlessly through the woods looking for your inhaler?”

Malia scrunched up her nose in that way she did before inching bit by bit over to where Braeden was sitting, as if she wouldn’t be noticed. She leaned forward and sniffed then eased down beside her and rested her head on her shoulder. Braeden simply smirked and continued to look unconcerned but the others—minus Derek—seemed thrown for a loop. But then again it wasn’t like Malia respected social cues or boundaries.

“Um.” Stiles said slowly. “Wh—what cha doing?”

“I found what smells good.” Malia responded easily. “It’s her. She smells good.”

“Like…food?”

“No you idiot. Like…I don’t know. Happy things.”

“How can someone smell like happy things?”

“What, you don’t believe me? Come here.”

Unable to resist Stiles sighed and trekked over. “Malia I don’t have your were-coyote senses. So unless she is wearing perfume…”

Malia took his wrist and directed him to stand in front of Braeden. “Smell her.”

Stiles cringed. “God this is awkward. Look I’m sure she smells super duper but—” 

Apparently that wasn’t enough for Malia because she grabbed the back of his neck and all but shoved his face into Braeden’s cleavage. Stiles sputtered and Braeden laughed; the sound loud and melodic as it bounced off the walls. Malia released him and he pin-wheeled backwards. He would have fallen on his ass had Scott not hurried to catch him underneath his arms. His face was redder than Derek ever remembered seeing it.

“Okay well I am officially going to be murdered.” Stiles pushed Scott between them. “Please don’t rip my throat out. And Braeden please don’t shoot me.”

“It’s fine.” Braeden chuckled. “Not the first time a guy’s has his face between my boobs.”

Derek grunted. “It _is_ the last time he won’t end up with a serious limp.” _This is why coming back here was a mistake._ “For what it’s worth Malia’s not crazy. Braeden does smell particularly good and it’s because of the pregnancy hormones. It’s a way to…get the rest of the Pack prepared for the new baby in case some of the older kids aren’t too thrilled about it. To associate it with a sense of family.”

Stiles chewed on his thumbnail. “Okay I get that but why is Malia suddenly looking to be cozy? Is the smell that powerful?”

Malia closed her eyes. “It’s not powerful so much as…it kinda reminds me of my mom. Not that I’m calling you old Braeden because I’m not. Well you’re older than me. But like, before I turned things were good and we used to do things. Fun things. And then I coyote’d out, killed everyone and spent the next few years of my life hunting deer.”

Shifting, Braeden smoothed down Malia’s hair. “I get what you mean. It’s like nostalgia or whatever.”

Scott scratched his cheek. “I gotta admit it’s really nice. Sort of makes me want to make you a sandwich or something, and get you a pillow. Do you want a pillow because I could get you one?”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Derek found himself having second thoughts about inviting everyone over to dinner. What if they reacted the same way Malia did? Or more accurately would he be able to not push them all outside _when_ they reacted the way Malia did. He couldn’t help but be a tad territorial. He was trying not to be but this was his first child and he kind of didn’t want to share it or Braeden.

Besides he hadn’t decided if Scott’s Pack was still _his_ Pack.

“Guys there is no need to get all weird on me. I still have my shotgun over by Derek’s bed, not to mention my handguns are tucked safely with my jacket. I’m not helpless.” Braeden explained wryly. “I already have Derek fetching me pillows I don’t need you to do it too, Scott. But thank you. Now with that in mind…” She levered herself up and headed back into the kitchen. “I have to make sure our dinner doesn’t burn beyond recognition.”

“I’ll help you.” Malia said following her.

“It’s like she’s been body snatched.” Stiles’ eyes were wide but sparkling. “So Derek, are you freaking out yet? About changing diapers and stuff?”

“I’ve changed a diaper before. I had cousins that I would babysit for so it’s nothing new to me.” Derek told him. “I’m not worried about the small things. I’m more concerned about…Hunters and dead pools and Kate.”

Scott nibbled on his bottom lip. “No one has seen her since Mexico. As far as I know Chris and the Calaveras are still hunting her. Don’t see why she would come back to Beacon Hills though.”

 _Because she is a psychopath who lives to screw up the lives of other people?_ “Revenge seems a good motivator. I don’t want her _anywhere_ near my kid.”

Scott nodded. “I don’t think we’ll be seeing her again, at least not for a long time. And now that you can transform into a full wolf—she’d be stupid to go after you. Between you and Braeden that baby is going to be the safest boy or girl in the state.” Pause. “And I—I’ll protect it too. It’ll be kinda my niece or nephew, right?”

Touched, Derek decided what the hell. “Sure. Though don’t you have your hands full with Liam?”

Scott shrugged. “He’s been doing a lot better; Stiles and I have been helping him. Oh and Brett? That Beta from Satomi’s Pack? I think he’s been giving him a few pointers. After all you’ve done for me there is no way I wouldn’t help you when you need it.”

Stiles smirked. “Yeah that and Scott _loves_ babies. Kittens, puppies, bunnies if it’s a baby then he loves it.”

With a goofy expression Scott shrugged again. “They are just so cute. The kittens still kind of freak out around me but it’s gotten a lot better. I think they know I’m not going to eat them so that helps.”

Derek’s face twitched like he wanted to laugh but was holding it in. “A human is a lot different than a kitten or a puppy. Guess you won’t be holding it until I know you won’t drop it.”

Scott sat down on the sofa. “Fair enough. But werewolf reflexes and all so I’ll be fine.” He picked up a cushion and brought it to his chest. “Well since we are here do you need us to help with anything?”

As he eyed the naked Christmas tree Stiles played with his fingers. “He’s addicted to decorating the tree. You know Scott loves flashing lights.”

 _I could see it…_ “Braeden wants to do the tree but if you _really_ want to make a contribution you can put lights up around the door. I think she’d like it.” He motioned to the pink shopping bags on the table. “They are brand new in the boxes.”

Scott bounded off the couch to get started. “Hey why don’t you have mistletoe?” And then he hissed. “Oh, right. The whole Darach thing. Good call.”

Taking the seat Scott had vacated, Stiles yawned. “It’s good to have you back. Things just don’t seem the same without you scowling in the background. Scott’s been...not worried but ya know hoping you’re okay.”

“I’m great.” Derek said honestly. “I’ve become more centered since evolving.”

“Yeah what exactly does that mean?” Stiles inquired. “You left town so fast none of us got a chance to really poke you for answers.”

“To be honest I’m not sure of the specifics since it’s not something I’ve ever really heard of before. It’s rare for a Beta to develop the kinds of powers I did. Full shifts are reserved for Alphas but whatever Kate did to me—regressing me back to a teenager—it must have kick started the process. The whole time when my eyes were gold I thought I was losing my abilities but it’s like, I had to lose them to gain more.”

“What was it like coming back from the dead?” Stiles asked leaning closer. “Do you remember being dead?”

“No. I remember Braeden calling my name and then it’s like I blacked out. When I woke up there was a shoot out and I just _knew_ I could transform. So I used the distraction to get away and do it. Now I’m stronger, even more so than when I was an Alpha.”

“But you can still be hurt?”

“Far as I know. I’m a werewolf not immortal.”

Stiles rolled his eyes but there was no heat. “What about needing a Pack and an Alpha?”

Derek glanced to Scott who was happily trying to decide how he wanted the lights to go. “All wolves need a Pack. You know what happens to those that don’t have one.”

Stiles fidgeted. “So like, your baby is going to be a wolf, right? Fifty/fifty chance and all that? Or are the odds greater because you and your sisters were all wolves?”

Actually while it was something Derek had thought about he hadn’t had a chance to discuss it with Braeden yet. And he wasn’t sure he wanted to have this important talk with Stiles. “I—”

“Greater.” Replied Braeden as she sashayed into view, coming to sit in Derek’s lap as Malia moved over to Stiles.

He wrapped his right arm around her to help steady her, his left hand coming up to smooth across her stomach. “She’s right of course. In fact there is a very good chance…it’ll be an Alpha.”

 _That_ got Scott’s attention. “How do you know?”

Derek pressed his lips together. “I used up my Alpha battery to heal Cora but she didn’t become an Alpha. The Hale line _has_ to have an Alpha and since I’m out, it’ll most likely go to the next in line. It’s just how it works in our family. Something Peter never seemed to understand.”

Scott was quiet for a second before saying, “Cool. I know there isn’t supposed to be more than one Alpha or whatever but I’d be okay with it. Besides by the time she’s old enough to lead her own Pack she might not even be in Beacon Hills.”

Derek’s brows lifted. “It’s more about making sure she doesn’t turn others before she is ready but good. You can tell her how you became a true Alpha…”

Braeden rested her cheek to the side of Derek’s head and ran her fingers through his soft black hair. “I think it’s cute you’re both using _she_ now. My last check up—it was too early to tell what it was. I should fix that.”

“You can go see my mom.” Scott suggested. “She’s not an OBGYN but she knows how to work the ultrasound machine and stuff. Then you can pick out a name. I like Scottina.”

Braeden laughed. “Scott you’re adorable but I couldn’t be that cruel to a baby.”

Scott pouted and Derek stuck his nose behind Braeden’s ear, inhaling and nuzzling to his heart’s content. She smelled happy and pleased, her heart thudding slow but strong. He could hear a second heartbeat—muffled—and it took great effort not to break into one of the ridiculous grins Scott was prone to.

“Why do they tell how pregnant you are in weeks?” Malia asked apropos of nothing. “It just seems needlessly complicated. Like math isn’t horrible enough without adding in a baby. We don’t say we are a hundred and nineteen weeks old or whatever.”

“I…don’t have an answer for that sweetie.” Stiles squeezed her thigh. “Maybe because each week something different happens? I don’t know.”

“That actually makes sense.” She kissed him. “So, how many _weeks_ pregnant are you?”

“Twenty.” Braeden announced. “Five months. It sounds like a lot but I still have a ways to go. Luckily werewolf pregnancies are nothing like real wolf pregnancies or I’d probably be ready to deliver.”

Derek kissed her pulse point. “That would be exciting.”

Braeden side eyed him. “Yeah for you.” Her body twisted and he let his hand slip down to dig his thumb into her lower back, massaging in a slow circle. “Mm. Oh lunch is ready by the way.”

Scott stood on tippy toe to hook the lights over tiny little nails above the door. “Have you had any cravings? My mom loves to tell this story about how she used to crave chocolate pudding and toast. But it had to be pudding from this store two towns over, so my dad would drive there every week and buy like ten cartons of the stuff.”

Braeden appeared dubious. “Are you guys _really_ this into this pregnancy stuff? You don’t have to humor me if you don’t want to. Only Derek has to do that.”

Scott unraveled a second set of lights to go along the bottom of the door. “I’m interested. I mean I don’t see any of my younger cousins because they live out of town. Most of us are only children too. We don’t deal with babies on a day to day basis.”

Stiles snickered. “And what else are we going to do over winter break besides bug you guys?”

“In that case…” She murmured. “Tater tots and apples. And it has to be apple _slices_ , green not red. I’m not sure there is an actual difference but the baby thinks so.”

Scott’s phone binged and he checked his messages. “Kira and Lydia are here; I texted them earlier that they should drop by because you guys were back in town.”

“As long as Lydia won’t be screaming at me again.” Derek joked. He’d never forget that night.

The funny thing was that before she’d shown up he’d been contemplating the rest of his life as a human, wondering if he could actually do it. Wondering if he had the stones to continue throwing himself into danger without his claws and fangs as back up. Braeden did it because she was a master with firearms and Stiles did it because he was a moron, but could _he_ do it over and over again? Yes he’d ultimately decided. If it was that or watch his friends die then yes he could.

Thankfully that wasn’t the case anymore though.

“Sometimes I can’t believe we didn’t lose anyone that night.” Scott whispered contemplatively. “I also can’t believe we were actually trusting Peter. Again.”

“I wasn’t.” Braeden flipped her long black hair. “Guy had psychopath written all over him. I’ve hunted enough of his type to know they never change, they just get better at pretending.”

Her words made Scott pull an expression like he had indigestion. “Well hopefully he is locked away for _good_ this time. The bottom level of Eichen House has mountain ash or something so at least he won’t be escaping. But if he _does_ come after me again I’ll be ready. I’m not worried about my powers anymore. I’m not a monster, I’m a werewolf and whenever I do fully shift it’ll be normal.”

Tiny knuckles rapped on the metal door and Scott yanked it open, smiling at the sight of his girlfriend and Lydia on the other side. They stepped in and—as usual—Lydia’s keen eyes immediately zeroed in on Braeden. “Well this is an interesting turn of events. Congratulations.”

“Oh wow.” Kira gasped. “You’re going to have a baby? That’s so sweet! Congratulations.”

“Isn’t it awesome?” Scott cut in. “And they invited us to Christmas dinner, our parents too if they wanna come. Derek, are you sure you have enough room?”

“You seem to be under the impression that my loft consists of this room and nothing else.” Derek smirked. “I _have_ a dining room.”

Stiles lifted a finger. “Ah yes but do you have a table and chairs…because this place isn’t exactly ready for the cover of _Better Homes & Gardens_.”

Braeden husked out giggle and Derek didn’t try to stop a tiny growl from slipping out. Alright so perhaps his place wasn’t furnished as it could have been but he was a single guy and he’d never needed much to survive. It had the bare essentials like a bed and a sofa—and his bed probably cost more than Stiles’ jeep. “I’ll have everything ready by the day,” he said instead. “I never bothered with much because what was the point? It was just me.”

Stiles nodded at Braeden. “Well that’s not true anymore, is it?”

 _It’s really not._ “I suppose we should add to the place later. If you want…”

Braeden raked sharp nails along the back of his neck. “Sure. I’m not really a throw pillow kind of girl but maybe an accent rug couldn’t hurt. And curtains so that the sun doesn’t wake us up at the crack of dawn every morning. We’ll need to get all of the sleep we can; anyway we can when the baby is here.”

Lydia folded her arms over her chest. “Sounds like a shopping spree is in order. Or better yet you should have a baby shower and register so that people will give you things.”

Braeden cocked her head. “Do we even know enough people with money _to_ give us things?”

 _She’s not wrong. Scott makes minimum wage, Lydia’s family had to sell their cabin and I know the Stilinskis aren’t rolling in cash._ “She’s right. Instead of going the formal route we’ll just say if you want to give us something, then do it. No pressure.”

Lydia twirled a strand of her strawberry red hair. “Well we’re not destitute. Besides every woman deserves some type of party celebrating the new life she is bringing into the world. I could plan something small—just for friends; maybe a few balloons—and people can just bring booties. How’s that?”

Braeden chewed on her bottom lip. “It…sounds good.”

Scott seemed to sense her trepidation and offered up a cute smile. “You shouldn’t be so shocked that we want to do this for _you_ , as well as Derek. You risked your life against the Berserkers to help us and stood with us against the assassins. You’re part of the Pack now.”

“That’s very sweet. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Oh! I call dibs on buying a wolf plushie!”

Stiles groaned and about ten minutes later they all migrated into the kitchen to get something to eat. Since…there weren’t enough chairs _just yet_ most gathered around the coffee table and sat on the floor with promises of not to spill anything. Derek sat next to Braeden, their backs against the couch and it was so freaking domestic that Derek was having a hard time believing it was real. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a family dinner; usually he and Laura just ordered take out and ate in front of the tv. Which wasn’t horrible of course because they’d talked and stuff but they’d also felt the absent of what they’d once had.

 _She would have_ loved _this. Being surrounded by people that cared with a new pup on the way while dramatically whining that she couldn’t wait to have her own. God damn Peter for taking that away from her. For taking it away from all of us._

Derek couldn’t help but feel guilty over his newfound happiness but he tried not wallow in it. Deep down he knew Laura and his parents wouldn’t want that for him. His mom wanted him to be happy and strong and to fight for what he believed in. She had said as much when he’d used her claws to contact her. No doubt she had probably foreseen how things would end up. That even though there were more struggles along the way he’d also get everything he ever wanted. It sucked—did he even deserve it considering how he’d allowed Kate to fool him? Perhaps not but he was going to hold onto it with both hands anyway. He would live in spite of all the bullshit; he owed his family that.

About two hours and more silly conversation later, Scott and the others finally dragged themselves away from his loft but not before Lydia promised to take Braeden shopping and Malia requested a hug. The effects Braeden’s hormones were having on her was amusing and also proved that she was truly a Hale. While they made Scott want to be doofy and helpful, they obviously brought out her sense of family. Derek made a mental note to hang out with her even more now that he knew the truth about her blood.

The loft was quiet and cool with everyone gone but their scents mixed and lingered. Because Derek was a good boyfriend he put the food away and washed the dishes, sending Braeden off to relax and check her phone for messages. People were still contacting her for work but she was directing them to friends of hers and offering advice when it was needed.

When he was done with the cleaning he changed into a pair of sweat pants and crawled up next to her on their bed, watching as she squirted a dollop of lotion into her hand and massaged it into the skin of her stomach. Apparently it was to help combat stretch marks and smelled like cocoa butter. He held out his hand and she smirked but gave him a little, shifting so that he could rub it along the bottom while she did the top. It was fast becoming a nightly ritual he really enjoyed.

“Today was nice.” She said. “You looked like you were having fun.”

“It was okay.” He mumbled but his face was free of frown lines. “I’m just used to having you all to myself and now I have to share.”

“I’m glad you’re learning that so that when the baby comes, you don’t growl at it.” She teased. “Or growl at it in a mean way.”

“Yeah yeah.” He replied still rubbing. “I hate to say this but I guess Stiles was right. The place does need a bit of sprucing up. I just—I don’t want to commit if we’re not staying.”

Braeden nodded. “Do you _want_ to stay? Home base can be anywhere, Derek. I know this is where you grew up and yeah it has some screwed up memories. But it also has good ones.”

It did. “I don’t know. Traveling with you was great and I didn’t miss Beacon Hills at all. Besides the others will be going off to college soon. We can be a Pack even if we don’t live in the same city.” He sat up and nuzzled her shoulder. “So much bad shit tends to happen here. Would our kid ever _honestly_ be safe? Kate’s on the loose, Peter could weasel his way out of Eichen House and we don’t even know _where_ Jennifer is or if she’s dead because we never found a body. I have too many enemies.”

She kissed his forehead. “The thing about enemies is that they’ll follow you anywhere if they really want to get at you. And I haven’t exactly lived the type of life that would endear me to everyone either. Fact is; Beacon Hills is messed up but for now it has a very caring Alpha, a band of rag tag misfits who mean well and a vet that knows just as much about the supernatural as he does about treating fleas.” A beat. “Still you give it some thought. We have a bit to decide.”

Derek propped up his pillows so that he could lean back against them. He wasn’t sure if they would be staying but looking at new houses couldn’t hurt, right? Something with a big back yard and privacy. Capping her lotion, Braeden snuggled into him and he wrapped an arm around her, loving the feel of her soft skin along his side. He walked his fingers across her bump, constantly anxious to feel the baby move even though it wasn’t time yet. There was just so much to look forward to.

“Tomorrow we do the tree.” Braeden yawned closing her eyes.

“I can’t wait.” And the weird thing was? He honestly couldn’t.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Sometimes Braeden woke up horny and Derek was never one to turn her down. He loved having sex with her because it felt so _real_ , and maybe that didn’t make any sense but it was the truth. With Jennifer the love making had been surreal—almost as if he’d dreamed the whole thing. He now figured it was because of her powers and perhaps whatever she’d done to help him heal. On the rare occasions that he looked back on it, it was hard to remember specifics. But he supposed it was just as well considering how _that_ ended. On the other hand with Kate the sex had been…thrilling and exhilarating because of all the sneaking around. She’d known her way around everything and often left him wanting more. Right up until the very end unfortunately.

The one night stands were what you would expect; a grab bag of really good and average.

Yet since that first night with Braeden in his loft he’d known things were going to be different with her. For all of her rough and tough exterior she tended to wear her heart on her sleeve sometimes. She was openly affectionate with him—hugging him tight after their shoot out with all of those assassins—and just generally being exactly how a girlfriend should be. And he wasn’t much of a romantic but he could feel how much she loved him every time she touched him. So yeah…the sex was great.

Now that Braeden was more secure with the way her body was changing because of the pregnancy, she wasn’t shy about initiating sex. She wasn’t shy about stripping down and riding him until they were both satisfied. She wasn’t embarrassed to be on her hands and knees with him driving in from behind, gathering her up into his arms when the pleasure was so intense she couldn’t hold herself up anymore.

This morning it was mellow; Braeden on her back with pillows under her ass to help tilt her hips up. He was nestled between her spread legs and resting on his haunches, using his impressive strength to easily control the rhythm of their movements. Like this he could see everything from her blissed out expression to the way his cock easily slid in and out of her. The room reeked of their combined scents and her arousal, and it was enough to make his eyes flicker to their inhuman blue. She felt perfect tightening around him, heels slipping over the globes of his ass whenever he thrust particularly hard. Wet and hot and so completely his that he could hardly believe it.

When they were together like this her usually husky voice became breathe-y and high; words that made no real sense flowed from her lips. She wasn’t ashamed to ask for what she wanted— _harder, faster, deeper_ —pulling him down for passionate kisses where she bit at his mouth until he was growling. She said she missed how he felt completely on top of her, how afterwards her skin would tingle with beard burn and the like so he tried to touch her everywhere he could. Brought her hand up so that he could kiss her wrist and feel her fingers brush across his cheeks.

Braeden’s back arched off the mattress and he could tell she was close, hips rocking the best they could. He reached down and massaged her clit in a slow circle, watching with wide eyes as she moaned loudly and grabbed handfuls of the wrinkled sheets. She came like that; panting and trembling and squeezing him tight as she cried out. And Derek just fucked her through it. Rotated his hips sharply over and over again until she was digging her nails into his sweaty thighs and coming again, this one skating that line between pleasure and pain.

It set Derek’s off and his wolf howled within as his orgasm hit and his thrusts turned erratic, his body racing full stop towards the finish line. It was amazing and left him feeling high, his head swimming pleasantly and his flesh nearly vibrating. He gently pulled out and dropped to the side like a sack of potatoes, chest heaving even as he smiled like an idiot.

Braeden grinned and lifted onto an elbow so that she could kiss him. “You know how I know it was good?” she asked still out of breath.

He arched a brow and tucked the hair out of her face. “How?”

She smirked. “Your real eyes are showing.”

Derek snorted. “Oh shut up.”

Chuckling, she stared idly at the ceiling and traced the scars on her neck. She smelled happy and sex drenched and it reminded him of the first time his senses came back online. The first time he could _scent_ her and the effect it had on him…

_The Berserker was dead; a pile of glittery dust at his bare feet. A single shot sounded and a mauled Kate Argent was stumbling into the bowels of the temple to get away from her own brother who’d just shot her. Derek watched her go with a sense of satisfaction in his gut that now_ she _was the hunted one. Chris might not be able to kill her but the Calaveras would and to him that was a form of justice._

_Exhaling deeply he glanced around and finally noticed the stunned faces staring back at him, their weapons hanging limply at their sides. No one tried to make a move against him—they were seemingly still in shock over what he’d just done. For a second he just stood there—still as a statue—and then his senses caught up with the rest of him. The air was drowning in gun powder and blood; he could hear the hum of Araya’s stun gun and the heartbeats of her family thudding rapidly against their rib cages. The dead Berserker smelled like burnt matches and Kate’s lingering odor of fresh ashes was following her down into the church._

_And then a familiar scent, yet one he wasn’t_ too _acquainted with caught his attention. Gun oil, expensive leather, sweat and cherry blossoms crawled their way up his nose and he turned abruptly to find Braeden watching him like a hawk. The knees of her jeans were dirty from where she’d been kneeling with him and her makeup was smudged from where she’d been crying. He didn’t even think; he crossed the space to her and pulled her into his arms, probably hugging too tight but she didn’t complain or squirm away. She wrapped him up and clung, standing on tip toe so that she could hook her chin over his bare shoulder._

_It occurred to Derek that he was totally naked and flashing everyone but he honestly didn’t give a shit. He’d arisen from the dead a more powerful wolf, one with the ability to shift at will like an Alpha. He’d heard his mother’s voice whispering to him that it was okay, that this had been in motion the moment Kate kidnapped him. Lydia’s banshee shriek hadn’t lied but that had not been the whole story either. Perhaps he’d been given a second chance to be a better man. He planned to take full advantage of it._

_“I thought I’d lost you.” Braeden whispered against his scruffy cheek. “You were dead. You_ died, _Derek. I—I watched the life drain out of your eyes.”_

_“I’m okay.” He buried his face into the thickness of her hair and inhaled._ God _she smelled amazing. He could remember wisps of it from when she’d saved him and Peter from the Calaveras but it was different now._ Now _he could detect bits of his own unique scent mixed in and it was all he could do not to pin her to the nearest wall and rub all over her. Considering he was naked that…wouldn’t go over to well._

_“Jesus I—what was that?” She smoothed her hands along his chest, stopping at the wound that wasn’t there anymore._

_“Honestly I’m not sure. But the whole time I thought I was losing my powers, I was actually going to gain more. I apparently had to die for that to happen.” He explained softly. “But I’m fine. I feel…I feel like I could take on the world.”_

_She snickered, bright brown eyes shining with new tears. “Yeah I guess single-handedly destroying a Berserker will do that.” Shaking herself, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards his SUV. “C’mon let’s get you some clothes before Araya gets some ideas.”_

_Derek laughed but let himself be tugged. It was habit that had him keeping a change of clothes with his spare tire, something he’d been doing for years even when he had the Camaro. He slipped into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt quickly, shrugging on black boots while Braeden watched on quietly. She was brimming with nervous energy but too contained to tap her fingers or jiggle her leg. Still he could tell his death had really affected her. That she cared about him more than even_ he’d _realized and had he not came back, she wouldn’t have just moved on like it was nothing._

_Wetting his lips, he took her hand and yanked her close. “I really am okay.” He searched her face with eyes that could see every detail and then caressed her soft cheek. She looked exhausted and it made him want to snuggle her in blankets and make her sleep for a week until she was rested. “I’m sorry if I—if I scared you. Or worried you. I never wanted to do that.”_

_Braeden shrugged. “You said you’d be okay dying if it meant saving Scott and Kira. I guess I’m more upset at myself that there was nothing I could do. I feel like I let you die.”_

_That made him frown. “What? No. I remember, alright? I remember you going off to fight that Berserker to protect me even though you were obviously no match for it. I remember you coming back and hearing you call my name even though the gun fire was so_ loud. _” He gave her a tiny smile. “Your face was the last thing I saw before I died and I’d never change that. I’d never change knowing I died with someone who truly cared about me.”_

_She blinked and several tears rolled down over the fingers still holding her cheek. Smudged with dirt and reeking of violence and she was still the most beautiful thing he’d ever laid eyes on._

_He hugged her again, tucked her into the safety of his arms and blocked out the Calaveras helping their injured. “Thank you.”_

_“For what?” She asked._

_“For showing me that I didn’t need powers to be powerful.” He replied. “I honestly think you helped me reach this new level of…whatever.” And then an odd thought filtered through his brain. “Is it okay? That I’m a werewolf again. Or would you rather I wasn’t.”_

_Braeden pulled him down so that their foreheads touched. “It’s perfectly fine, Derek. Me liking you has nothing to do with glowing eyes or lack thereof. I like you because you’re sweet and funny and kinda charming when you want to be. I like you because you never looked at me the way some other people do once they find out that I’m a gun for hire.”_

_Derek smirked. “Well that would have been stupid considering I hired you once upon a time. A job you never finished by the way.”_

_She punched him in the chest. “Sorry I was too busy getting shot and then helping you protect your_ kids.”

_Derek laughed and kissed her. Kissed her until he was forced to come up for air or risk passing out. And then he held her and dared anyone to say anything about it. Not that they would._

_Now that the smoke had cleared Derek could admit that he’d been instantly attracted to Braeden but after having to deal with the Oni and Nogitsune Stiles he’d honestly forgot about her until his eyes went gold and they’d needed someone to track down Kate. He’d never expected to fall into bed with her but happy accidents happened all the time, and that turned out to be one of the best ever._

_The sun peaked over the horizon about fifteen minutes later and the adrenaline finally started to ebb away; maybe the full moon no longer being an issue was another reason for that but he suddenly felt tired. Movement sounded at the mouth of the church and he turned to see Scott, Kira, Stiles, Malia and Liam scrambling over rocks and broken gates. They all looked worse for wear but especially Kira who was caked with dried blood. Peter was nowhere to be seen and it made Derek sigh because_ of course _he’d probably done something fucked up. He’d been way too eager to get down to Mexico and_ help.

_Reluctant to let go of Braeden but knowing he had to find out what was going on, he kissed her forehead and motioned for her to sit down in back of the SUV before walking over to where Scott stood. “Glad to see you’re alive.”_

_Scott smiled tiredly. “Almost didn’t make it. Kate actually turned me into a Berserker. If Kira hadn’t told the others they would have killed me.”_

_Derek exhaled deeply. “Well now we know why Lydia was delayed. I almost don’t want to ask but, where is Peter?”_

_Scott’s lips thinned. “He set the whole thing up. He’d been working with Kate the entire time because he wanted to steal my powers. I—he’s not dead. I knocked him out. We left him inside.”_

_Stiles was fidgeting. “I want to say I can’t believe he would do something like this but I can believe it so. But Jesus—we almost_ killed _Scott! He probably would have stepped in to deliver the final blow so he could try to steal Scott’s Alphaness.”_

_Derek folded his arms over his chest. “You can’t steal a true Alpha’s powers.”_

_“Maybe he just wanted me out of the way.” Scott said. “He looked different in his Beta form this time. And he was a lot stronger. I guess after a while all of that rage turns you into a turn monster even if you can’t fully shift.”_

_“Or maybe he’s just a crazy asshole and we were kinda stupid to think otherwise.” Stiles mused. “At least I never thought he was anything else. Oh, sorry sweetie.”_

_Malia shrugged. “Hey he threw me into a wall, he can fuck right off.”_

_Derek smiled. “Well I’m glad you’re all okay. I’m sure we’ll find something to do with him so that he doesn’t bother anyone else, ever again.”_

_Scott glanced around slowly. “Thanks for—ya know—coming to rescue me. And Kira.”_

_“Of course.” Derek told him. “No thanks necessary. It wasn’t even a question.”_

_“Hey wait.” Stiles lifted a hand. “Weren’t you like_ dying _the last time we saw you? I’m pretty sure a Berserker stabbed you in the chest.”_

_“What?!” Scott blinked rapidly. “Oh my god, are you okay?”_

_“Yeah. Well I sort of…died for a little bit but I’m good now. This whole time I thought I was losing my powers but I was actually evolving.” A pause. “I can shift now. Fully. Like an Alpha but still a Beta.”_

_Scott and Stiles exchanged a look. “Is that…normal?” Scott inquired. “For wolves to be able to do that?”_

_Derek wasn’t sure but he said, “I feel normal so I guess so. Wolves transition from Beta to Alpha and in your case, to True Alpha. Anyway I’m fine now so don’t worry.” He closed his eyes and reopened them, showing off the gleaming blue they were all so used to. “I feel great.”_

_Scott appeared relieved. “Good.” He frowned. “What about Kate? Is she…”_

I wish. _“Chris shot her but from the looks of him she must have got away. You should go talk to him. I’ll go get Peter.”_

_And so they’d jumped to their tasks, Scott hurried over to check on Chris while Derek trudged down into La Iglesia to find Peter slumped against a pile of rubble. He snorted and threw him easily over his shoulder before making his way back outside to dump him unceremoniously onto the dusty ground. Peter groaned but didn’t wake up which was for the best. Otherwise Derek would have to put him down and he would without hesitation._

_Chris took one look at Peter and shot him in the shoulder, the bullet a bright burning yellow._

_Overhead the sun cast a pinkish tint across the roof of the church and although he told her he didn’t need help, Braeden insisted on helping him load Peter into the back of his SUV. They strapped him down and Derek listened as Chris revealed he was leaving with the Calaveras to hunt Kate. That it was a part of some deal he’d made weeks ago so that they’d all be left alone. It was so strange how far he’d tripped down the rabbit hole considering he used to be the man who’d shove a gun into Derek’s face at the drop of a hat. Perhaps they’d both just been blinded by what they_ were _instead of_ who _they were._

_The Calaveras packed up with Chris climbing into the back of their jeep, guns still swinging from their sides. Braeden dug a set of keys out of her pocket and tossed them to Stiles. He caught them with a fumble and glanced to the prisoner transport vehicle, giving her thumbs up._

_Rolling his shoulders, Derek snapped the back of his truck shut and then moved to the passenger side so that he could open the door for Braeden. He was ready to leave this place and hopefully never have to return again. But now that his head was clear he thought back to a tidbit he’d learned the previous day. It was silly to bring it up now but he was curious. “So you’re not really a U.S. Marshal, are you?”_

_Braeden turned to face him. “I was. But I spent too long looking for once person. It’s hard to keep a job when part of it becomes an obsession.”_

_He gazed at her. “Who were you after?”_

_She shrugged. “All I know is a code name. The Desert Wolf.”_

_As Derek pondered what she’d said—he could have sworn he’d heard that name before—Braeden climbed into the vehicle. He shut the door and started making his way around to the driver’s side, but not before locking eyes with Scott. When he gave his friend a gentle smile and a tiny nod he’d had no idea it would be the last time he saw him for a while. Honestly Derek figured they’d take care of Peter, go home and sleep for a couple of days. However maybe Scott had known the truth. Maybe_ his _nod had also been a good-bye._

_In any case they returned to Beacon Hills and on Deaton’s suggestion, dropped Peter off at Eichen House where they promised they had a special place for him. They then went to his loft, showered and slept for about twelve hours. They were enjoying a late breakfast or early lunch when Braeden’s cell phone chimed and she murmured lowly to whoever was on the other end._

_Derek’s stomach swooped and he pushed his food around. “Another job?”_

_“Yeah.” She tossed her phone onto her leather jacket. “Missing person’s case out west; ten year old son of some Alphas has disappeared and they think it was a rival pack.”_

_He didn’t even have to ask if she were going because obviously she was. There was a kid involved. “I hope you find him or her.” A beat. “When…do you think you’ll be coming back? I mean here.”_

_She fixed dark brown eyes on him. “Not sure. I go where the work takes me.” Wetting her lips, she continued. “But if you think you’re gonna miss me that much you could just come with me.”_

_That he hadn’t been expecting. “Really? I won’t get in your way?”_

_She shook her head. “No. Might be interesting to have back up for a change, especially in the form of a powerful new Beta. Though if you plan to use a gun we’d have to work on your aim.”_

_Really it seemed stupid to turn her down when his wolf was singing for him to stay with her as long as he could._

_So he’d said yes and never looked back…_

Braeden climbing out of bed brought him back to the present and he watched her tug on his shirt before disappearing towards the kitchen. He smirked and star fished his limbs, the sheets dangerously low where they were thrown across his waist. The scratches she’d racked across his stomach had already healed but he could still feel their phantom touch. If there was ever a reason to wish for slower healing that would be it; to have those types of marks stay just a little bit longer.

“Derek, did you get peanut butter like I asked you to?” She shouted. 

“It’s in the fridge!” He yelled back. “Tastes better cold.”

She returned minutes later with the whole jar, a spoon and a small plate full of apple slices. His brows lifted towards his hairline and he replied, “I thought whip cream was supposed to be the kinky food of choice.”

Braeden snorted and perched cross legged on the bed. “I could smear this on your dick and change your mind about that if you want?”

He was ashamed to admit his dick twitched at the idea. “With the way you go through peanut butter? I might get mauled so we better not.”

“I hate you.” She laughed. “If you weren’t so cute I’d totally leave you.”

“Oh yeah?” He sat up.

Smiling deviously, she curled her tongue around her peanut butter covered spoon. “Yeah. But then again I know how you’d cry and beg me to stay so maybe I would. I do like it when you beg.”

Derek flushed. “Oh yeah?”

She grinned. “Yeah.”

“How about after you eat you make me do some begging in the shower?”

“Of course baby, since you asked so nicely.”

Opening his mouth, he smiled when she popped an apple slice inside and then proceeded to chew. The last person he’d had this sort of comfortable banter with had been Paige and that had been years ago. Back then it hadn’t been as sexually charged but it had been natural. Real.

Braeden pouted. “I forgot to get something to drink.”

Knowing that was his cue, he climbed out of bed still magnificently naked and padded into the kitchen. “Juice or soda?”

She hummed. “Just grab me a Coke.”

He did and brought it back to her. “Do you remember when we first met?”

She arched a brow. “How could I forget? You were chained up shirtless in a basement. Why?”

Derek sat in front of her and pulled a pillow into his lap. “Just…nostalgic I guess. I’ve always wondered what you were thinking.”

Braeden chuckled. “Well at the risk of being weird I was thinking _daaamn_. You made bondage look hot. Or was that torture—either way you looked sexy. Though I do remember a distinct lack of chest hair.” She reached over and scratched at his pecs. “Were you waxing or something?”

“Or something.” He admitted chagrinned. “You know when Isaac told us about this girl that had saved him, we were sure Deucalion had killed you. He was really happy to hear otherwise. You made quite the impression on him but I get that.”

Rubbing peanut butter all over one of her apple slices, Braeden tilted her head to the side. “Deucalion didn’t want to kill me; he wanted to punish me for interfering. My scars are supposed to be a warning to others not to cross him. Or at least that is what he meant for them to be at the time. When he called me and hired me to save your ass he was very contrite about what he’d done. I accepted the job and told him to stick his sorry up his asshole.”

_Duly deserved._ “I like your scars.”

She smiled softly at him. “I know. I—it was—well let’s just say I had to come to terms with being okay with them. My face was bandaged for months and I felt…well I felt hideous. And they were painful as fuck. Like that burning kinda pain. It hurt to chew and it hurt to talk and it hurt to swallow. Doctors said any deeper and my throat would have been torn out.”

The growl escaped his mouth before he could stop it. While he’d been okay with Scott’s decision not to kill Deucalion, he didn’t forgive him for any of the bullshit he’d pulled while in town. Especially not for being inadvertently to blame for Boyd’s death. To think if his claws had gone a little deeper he wouldn’t have this new amazing life… “He’ll never do anything like that to you again. I’d kill him if he ever tried.”

Braeden pecked his lips. “I know. And honestly I plan to never cross paths with him again. He _may_ have turned over a new leaf but that doesn’t mean I won’t get the urge to shoot him if I see him.” Pause. “Marin told me about some of the shit he pulled. And about the Darach. Had I been able I would have helped.”

Derek squeezed her knee. “It’s okay, we managed. You needed time to heal and I’m glad you did. Seems everything worked out the way it was supposed to. Though I do wish we could have found out what happened to Jennifer. I don’t like the thought of her just…out there. Planning or whatever.”

Braeden licked her fingers. “So she was obsessed with you.”

He made a face. “She was insane. She thought killing innocent people was okay as long as it got her what she wanted.” Dragging a hand through his hair and ruffling it further, he sighed. “I’m just glad I found that out before I got in too deep. Before she…compelled me to do something really bad.”

“Well if she shows up again she’ll have _me_ to deal with.” Braeden dramatically ate an apple. “You’re taken and I don’t share.”

Derek really liked the sound of that. “No sharing. Got it. The others will be so disappointed.”

Snickering, Braeden gathered up her things and headed back to the kitchen. “What others? Or are you talking about Scott?”

Tossing the pillow aside, Derek followed her. “Hey I get flirted with all the time. I might be emotionally stunted but I’m still good looking. Sometimes all I have to do is stand there.”

She laughed and put her plate and spoon in the sink. “So modest. Alright.” Shoving the peanut butter back into the refrigerator, she leaned against it and looked him up and down. 

Derek grinned and boxed her in, his fingers slipping underneath the t-shirt that barely brushed the tops of her thighs. She bit her lip but couldn’t contain her smile. “Ready for that shower?” he asked as he inched the shirt up.

“Yeah.” She put her hands on his hips, thumbs rubbing soothing circles along his hipbones. “Lead the way hot stuff.”

After getting in the shower and getting the water just right, he ended up on his knees for her with one of her long legs across his shoulder. The water beat down warm down his back as he made her come lazily with his tongue; her right hand slapped to the wet tiles while her left raked through his hair. And then he held her up against the wall, gripping her thighs and thrusting slowly as she moaned in his ear, lashes wet with huge liquid droplets.

And it was all just a little bit perfect.

*

Without the oven on the loft was nice and cool and Braeden obviously preferred it that way. She was in her own matching pajamas—forest green plaid with red stripes—and one of his long sleeve Henleys, taking the ornaments out of their packaging. She hadn’t wanted anything gaudy or too fancy, just ones they could use over and over again and that had a bit of meaning to them both. A crystal wolf (for obvious reasons), a silver snowflake to symbolize their first Christmas together, a motorcycle that reminded him of her and a handful of things that signified their friends and family. On top of the tree she wanted a bright star that glowed so he’d gotten her one. There would be no tinsel or garland, just strings of colored lights so that it wouldn’t be too busy.

As Braeden looped a string of lights onto the stiff branches, Derek smirked. “So I can’t even peek? Not even _one_? That just sounds like cruel and unusual punishment, babe.”

She glanced to the presents. “You can wait four days. I’ll distract you so you won’t even notice them.”

He could be okay with that. “Do that thing you did with your tongue the other night and I won’t even remember my name.”

She chuckled. “Deal. Do they look straight to you?”

Derek nodded. “They look good. You’re a tree decorating wizard.”

“This has always been one of my favorite parts.” She revealed. “Since I was a little girl except then we used to have those yard balls and colored tinsel. And then like when I was a little older I noticed the trees in the stores didn’t have all of that, just lights. So now I do just lights.”

“We used to do the big stuff too.” He replied. “For some reason everyone always came to our house for the holidays so my parents went all out.”

Pausing with an extension cord in her hand, she looked at him. “I’ve been thinking…if the baby is a girl how would you feel about calling her Natalia? And if it’s a boy we could name him Sebastian.”

Derek swallowed hard; they were his mother and father’s names with Sebastian also being his middle name. “I’d really like that.”

“Good. Hard part’s over. Middle name will be a lot easier.”

“Yeah…”

Noticing his unease she came over to wrap her arms around his waist. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

He sighed and hugged her. “Nothing just—it’s just—”

She smiled a little. “Kind of overwhelming but in a good way? I understand. If at any time any of this becomes too much for you we can stop. I don’t want you upset.”

“N—no it’s the _opposite_. I’m not upset I’m just moved. I’m so utterly touched at all you’re doing for me.” He said truthfully. “Sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve it.”

“Hey, _of course_ you deserve it. You’re a wonderful man Derek and I saw that right away. You deserve every good thing you’re getting.” She responded vehemently. “I _want_ to do it because…well because I love you.”

“I love you too.” Derek kissed her forehead. They’d never said it _out loud_ but he’d known. Yet hearing it took his feelings to another level. “I know it hasn’t been long but I love you too.”

“Good. Now that that is settled…” She turned back to the tree. “Get some of the bottom so that I don’t have to bend down.”

“Yes ma’am.” And really that was all they needed to say on the matter.

It didn’t take very long for the tree to get done, not with both of them working on it. Soon the only thing left to do was put the star on top and while Derek could have done it, he figured it would mean more to Braeden. So while it probably wasn’t the safest course of action, he dropped to his knees and let her climb onto his shoulders. Being super strong had its perks; he stood without trouble and held tight to her thighs as she secured the star into place. The fact that she trusted him not to drop her wasn’t lost on him and he remained as still as a statue until she was finished. And then he slowly put her down and put his hand on her stomach as if he couldn’t help but check that everything was still okay.

Braeden leaned into his side. “I think it looks good. The whole loft looks good—Scott did a good job on the door.”

Derek snorted. “He’d be happy to hear you say that.” Kissing her jaw, he took it upon himself to hook everything up. The lights flared to life, the different colors twinkling in her pretty brown eyes. The tree looked pretty damn good. “Merry Christmas to us.”

“And Happy Holidays.” She mused. “For New Years we should throw a party. Wouldn’t that be fun?”

“Eh.” He grunted as she laughed. “None of our friends can drink. At least they aren’t _supposed_ to. Well Parrish can but he is also a cop so…”

“I suppose we could always go out then.” She replied. “Unless you would like a quiet evening here watching the ball drop on tv.”

“I wouldn’t say no.” He admitted. “I don’t need anything fancy as long as I have you.”

“Ooh romantic.” She winked. “Okay we’ll have our own private little party to ring in the New Year.” Next her cell phone was ringing and she was answering it lazily. “Hello? Oh hey Melissa…yeah Scott’s telling the truth. Derek knocked me up.”

_Of course Scott would get his mom to call. Sometimes he is such a mother hen,_ Derek thought to himself. But Scott looking out for people had never exactly been a bad thing; it just meant he often gave too many chances to those that didn’t deserve them. Perhaps that was something he would eventually grow out of. He didn’t want Scott jaded like he was but it wouldn’t hurt if he was a bit more wary. Though he supposed he had Stiles to be distrustful enough for the both of them.

Focusing so that he could hear Melissa’s side of the conversation, he wasn’t surprised to find her offering to help Braeden find a suitable doctor. There really was a lot to do where a baby was concerned if you really thought about it. Lamaze classes for one. He didn’t really like the idea of having to sit in a room while some stranger taught Braeden how to breathe but he knew it was more than that. And he was willing to do whatever he had to do to make sure he knew how to take care of his baby. He planned to be hands on; feedings, diaper changes, the whole deal.

Drifting over to the coffee table and Braeden’s laptop, he flipped it open and brought up a search engine, typing in _houses for sale in Beacon Hills, California_. Quite a few listings popped up and he idly scrolled, clicking on the ones that looked interesting. He kind of wished he’d kept the land his old house had been built on, because then he could have just rebuilt. But it was too late for that now.

He was three pages in when he found a two story brick house with five bedrooms and three baths. A bit extravagant—it was considered a luxury home—but that didn’t stop him from taking the virtual tour. The place was beautiful and set off alone on a small hill, surrounded by trees. Perfect for privacy and running through the woods if that is what someone wanted to do. It also boasted a basement which would be helpful if one needed to contain…something. It was pricey but money wasn’t a problem for Derek.

“I officially have an appointment with a Dr. Hastings after the holiday. Melissa said she’s really nice.” Braeden told him as she migrated over. “What are you doing?”

“Do you like this house?” Derek motioned to the screen.

She shrugged. “It’s gorgeous.”

He nodded. “Do you want it?”

That caught her by surprise. “Um, what do you mean?”

He clicked on the contact information of the realtor. “Would you like to live here? I mean should we live here?”

Braeden blinked at him. “You want to know if I want to buy a house? Like right now?”

_Well when you put it that way…_ “Yes? I know we haven’t really decided where we are going to live long term but we could at least…look at this place. If you want. No pressure.”

She laughed. “Sweetheart, that sounds fine to me. I already told you I’m okay with living here or not living here.”

“I figured if we like this place it could be _home_ , like you could come home when you’re not out on jobs. If you still wanted to do those kinda jobs. And I could stay with the baby.”

“I might take a few but nothing that takes me too far away or for long periods of time.” Stretching out, she put her feet in his lap. “And nothing too dangerous of course.”

Derek really liked the sound of that. “Okay. I’ll email the realtor and find out when we can take a look.”

Braeden snuggled down and rubbed her belly. “Daddy is being very responsible, isn’t he? Mommy probably had something to do with that.”

Derek smiled as happiness exploded inside of him. If there was one thing he could tell his past self—that angry young boy that wanted nothing more than revenge for his family—it would be to just hang in there because life wouldn’t always be so dark. You’d have to wait a few years and go through more heartache, but the sun would eventually rise and it was such a lovely sight to behold.

*

The next few days were mellow and languid with Braeden and Derek doing nothing in particular. They went to the Beacon Hills tree lighting ceremony in the center of town and enjoyed the chilly weather even though it wasn’t very common for their area. It was weird to walk hand in hand with her through the park to admire the lights and decorations—because he’d never done it before—but it was also nice. Normal. At the mall Braeden ate a baked pretzel and three cinnabuns before perching on Santa’s lap to tell him what she wanted for Christmas. Derek might have sulked in a corner to keep from ripping Santa’s beard off but no one could prove that.

Just like they couldn’t prove who had sex in one of the dressing rooms later that day.

Together they cooed over baby clothes and baby furniture then returned home to watch Netflix and eat pizza or whatever else she wanted. Derek shifted later and just padded around the loft in wolf form before crawling up onto the bed and putting his head in Braeden’s lap so that she could pet him. Snuffled at her stomach and listened to the sound of the baby’s heartbeat.

On Christmas Eve they had hot chocolate and listened to jazzy Christmas music before enjoying a lazy make out session.

And then it was Christmas day with Braeden up early so that she could start cooking. He helped as best he could, following her directions to put aluminum foil on the turkey before putting it in the oven and adding chicken broth to the stuffing to give it an extra kick. He set the table in the dining room, one he’d gotten especially for the occasion and pulled everyone’s presents to the front while resisting the urge to rip into his own. That was for later.

People started arriving around two in the afternoon; Scott, Stiles and their parents first which wasn’t much of a surprise. Then Malia showed up with her father and Derek reminded himself to be on his best behavior because Mr. Tate didn’t know anything about the supernatural. He also didn’t really know any of them but he took to Braeden—which wasn’t surprising—and seemed to get along well with Stiles and his father. Next arrived Lydia sans her mother, saying she had some _to do_ that she wanted to go and that they would exchange presents later. Kira and the Yukimuras were the last to make it or they would have been had Deaton not showed up right as Derek was closing the door. Figuring Scott had invited him, he waved him in and the festivities officially began.

It was strange to have a loft full of people, all drinking wine or laughing with each other but it didn’t immediately make Derek want to throw himself out of a window so he decided it was progress. And then he remembered that before Kate he was actually a pretty social guy. He had tons of friends and loved sports; went to all of the parties and generally thought he was hot shit. He hadn’t always been the man lurking in the shadows. Maybe he didn’t ever have to be that person again.

The whole _thing_ went off without a hitch and he was glad for it. Malia hovered like a floating moon around Braeden while Melissa and Noshiko lamented their own trails with being pregnant. Everyone settled in to an amazing dinner, of which he took no claim to and talked about their hopes for the future. Keep things vague on some fronts for that Mr. Tate didn’t suspect anything. Even after they were done eating that just remained at the table talking and listening with Scott getting that look he got when he was extraordinarily touched. Derek idly wondered if he were thinking about Allison and how the Argents were technically missing from their table. Or perhaps he was thinking about Isaac.

Derek missed Boyd and Erica. He could see the spots where they would have easily fit in.

The sheriff warned them about the terrible twos and about having a kid that never seemed satisfied with the answers he was given, no matter the question. Mr. Tate said—rather subdued—that you should never taken any moment for granted because you never knew when things would change. Ken Yukimura did his best to embarrass Kira with tales of potty training and Noshiko said they shouldn’t be afraid to let their child find their own path once it was time.

They exchanged gifts. Derek and Braeden were both amused that the adults got them practical baby things like onesies and packs of tiny socks. Deaton gave them, well gave Braeden what looked like tiny ornate jars of dark dirt but what they both knew was mountain ash. Scott did indeed have his wolf plushie; Stiles opted multi colored pacifiers. Lydia and Kira gave a joint gift—a lovely charm bracelet with a small gun and little wolf—saying they could add more throughout the years. Malia proclaimed her gift would be babysitting whenever they wanted, or teaching the baby to hunt if it ever came to that. Her father was amused and Stiles said it was progress.

Derek was in the kitchen cutting the Sheriff another piece of pie when Noshiko approached him. “I have something for you that I didn’t want to present in front of Malia’s father. Kira tells me he has no idea what she truly is.”

He nodded. “She hasn’t told him. Might never tell him.”

Noshiko smiled and put a tiny white box on the table. “This is for you and Braeden. Consider it a long overdue thank you for saving my daughter’s life in Mexico.”

Arching a brow, Derek slowly took off the top. Inside was a dead firefly. “I don’t understand.”

“My last tail was used by the Nogitsune to take control of the Oni, and Kira just recently got her first. However the Nemeton is a very powerful entity so if you ever find yourself in danger, just slip this firefly into one of its cracks. It will conjure Oni that _you_ alone control. They will fight for you.” She explained.

“I…” Trailing off, he wet his lips. “Thank you. You didn’t have to do this.”

“I know.” She gazed at him. “But you and Braeden helped save Kira so I wanted to give you something of meaning especially now that you are going to be parents.” Touching his wrist she exited the kitchen and left Derek alone with his thoughts. He now had another line of defense if anyone ever tried to come for his family. The Oni were impressive and not easily defeated; they would be great in a fight if it ever came to that. He really hoped it didn’t but he did feel a bit better now.

Exhaling deeply, he returned to the living room just in time to see the others opening their gifts.

Jewelry for the ladies, Kira, Lydia and Malia included. A gun cleaning kit for the Sheriff, some obscure book about Druids for Deaton, a gift certificate for Mr. Tate and Ken since neither he nor Braeden had known their tastes, a brand new carburetor for Stiles jeep and for Scott a new motorcycle paid for with Peter’s money. Derek figured it was only fair since Peter _had_ tried to kill him and it wasn’t like he could use it where he was. He didn’t even know it had been recovered.

People didn’t start leaving until after dark, bellies full and in good spirits. There were hugs and promises to hang out more and for their first time hosting something Derek thought they’d done a good job. Scott and his mother were the last to leave because Scott needed to thank them _again_ for the bike. Derek had never seen him smiling so wide.

When it was _finally_ just him and Braeden again Derek dropped down in front of the Christmas tree. “Our turn.”

“Aren’t you cute?” Braeden chuckled. “Fine knock yourself out. And happy birthday. ” She picked up a square box wrapped in green and gave it to him. “This is the one I’m most proud of. The rest is normal stuff.”

Derek removed the paper and tipped off the lid, his hands starting to shake when he realized what he was holding. The fire had taken _everything_ from him; all of the pictures and countless albums. So many memories gone, never to be seen again. “This…this isn’t…”

She squeezed the back of his neck. “I found it at the Calaveras…and I stole it.”

Nestled on the soft red paper was a silver locket, round on a simple black chord. It wasn’t as shiny as it used to be and one of the stones was missing but he’d recognize it anywhere. His mother used to wear it all of the time and sure enough on the back were the initials _N.H._ His vision blurred and he realized his eyes were wet but he soldiered on, opening the locket to find the tiny family photo she’d always kept inside. 

“Fuck.” He gasped and turned, pressing his face into Braeden’s side. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She whispered, fingers in his hair. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it. This—this is the only picture I have left of my family. I just…thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too, baby. Merry Christmas.”

Derek shuddered and held her tight. He kissed the swell of her stomach and let himself be vulnerable, knowing she wouldn’t judge him or think less of him. Because she loved him, all of him, unlike anyone had ever loved him before.

How had he gotten so lucky?

Clearing his throat he said, “I hope you like your gifts.”

She sat down beside him with a grin. “I’m sure I will ‘cause they’re from you. And I like you.”

Derek smirked and kissed her. “Merry Christmas, Braeden.” 

He’d wait and propose on New Years.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays! <3


End file.
